


'Twas the Fuck Before Christmas

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Scully invites Mulder to Christmas with her family, which he surprisingly accepts.





	'Twas the Fuck Before Christmas

"What are you doing for Christmas this year, Mulder?" Scully asked, hoping he would have an actual answer this year besides his usual shoulder shrugging. "I am actually thinking of taking on a case," he replied with delight. "Mulder. An X-file? During Christmas?" she asked, with a roll of her eyes. "Only you would want to work on Christmas." "C' mon, Scully, this is a really interesting one. Plus, I don't... I don't really have any plans, as usual, for the holidays." Mulder said, half wildly and half gloomily. "Well Mulder, it so happens that I have an extra plane ticket to San Diego. I am visiting my brother and spending Christmas with my family there. It leaves the 23rd." Scully smirked, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her plan, but knowing he would anyway. "A ticket for me? Aw, Scully, you shouldn't have," Mulder uttered with slight sarcasm. He knew this was just a ploy from Scully to get him to spend Christmas with someone other than his nude films and his six-packs of beer. But he was excited nonetheless. He knew Scully valued her time with her family and it touched him that she had invited him, and had even gone as far as buying him a ticket, knowing he couldn't say no to her. "So that means you'll go?" she asked, hoping the sarcasm was just a shield hiding his excitement. "Of course, Scully. Thank you," Mulder said. "You know, I was going to go to San Diego for Christmas anyway..." he trailed, "That, uh, X-File that I was going to check out...it so happens to be located in San Diego. So I guess that's a win-win for me," he said with a half-smile. A look of curiosity snuck across Scully's face. "You better not expect me to go on this wild goose chase with you, Mulder. It  _ is _ going to be Christmas after all." "I guess you'll just have to keep me occupied then, Scully," he said with a smirk.

The 23rd of December had hastily approached and Mulder and Scully found themselves squished on an airport bench awaiting their flight. They were taking the red-eye but they still found the airport to be busier than either of them had ever seen it. “Flight 216 to San Diego will begin boarding in five minutes,” they heard over the intercom. “Finally,” Scully sighed, wanting to get going and leave the overcrowded airport. Mulder knew Scully hated flying so he wasn’t surprised to see her pop a small white tablet into her mouth. “What’s that for?” he asked curiously. “It’s Ambien. I take it for my insomnia. I want to make sure I get a good sleep on the flight,” she answered. Mulder nodded his head and resumed his waiting, watching the large man sitting to his left inch his way even closer, causing Mulder to scoot even closer to Scully as he tried to retreat in response. Her hot breath now residing on his neck. “Flight 216 to San Diego now boarding,” the voice announced over the speaker. “Whew, let’s go, Scully,” Mulder sighed with relief. One more moment sitting next to Scully (with her practically in his lap at this point) with her hot breath on his neck, and he would have to hide the growing arousal blossoming in his jeans. 

It didn’t take long for Scully to fall fast asleep once she boarded the plane, and for that she was grateful. She had flown hundreds of times but it still scared her to fly every time. She rested her head against the plane’s window and fell asleep sometime between hearing the pilot speak and listening to the flight attendant give safety instructions. Mulder tried to close his eyes and rest as the plane took off. He heard a shift as Scully rolled over and rested her cheek against his shoulder, bringing a string of drool from her mouth onto his shirt. A beaming smile broke across his face. She was still fast asleep and her hot breath was once again on his neck, but this time he didn’t care to move. He loved watching her sleep and he loved watching her sleep against him. For the next five hours, Mulder tried to move as little as possible. He wanted his partner to get a good rest. However, rest didn’t come his way. Every time he seemed to be inching close to nodding off, Scully would let out a whimper in her sleep, causing his eyes to shoot open in response.  _ God, woman, the things you do to me without even trying or knowing.  _

__

__

“Scully,” Mulder whispered, gently nudging her to wake up. “Scully,” he repeated louder. “Hmm?” she squeaked quietly, trying to register where she was. “Scully we’re here. Our plane just landed.” “Oh,” she replied, wiping the drool from her face and patting down her hair as a blush of red filled her cheeks. “Ready.” They exited the plane together, Scully feeling very embarrassed. They found their luggage, made their way to their rental car and headed off.

__

__

“Are you sure your brother is okay with me spending Christmas at his house?” Mulder asked as they approached their destination. “Mulder, I told my brother that you were coming as my guest and that he would have to treat you as such. Besides, you demanded that you stay at a motel for tonight. I’m sure he will be pleased with that. Even after I  _ insisted _ that you stay at the house.” Mulder was grateful to Scully for inviting him to spend Christmas with her and her family, but he didn’t want to step on any toes or overstay his welcome. He booked a room in a motel a few blocks over. He would spend the night there and return to the Scully’s for Christmas breakfast the next morning. “We’re here,” Scully breathed.

__

__

After some loving hello’s and some breakfast with her family, Mulder helped Scully move her luggage into the guestroom. The rest of the house had left to hunt down a Christmas tree and left the two of them to catch up on sleep. Scully peeled off her shoes and jumped onto the bed, exhausted from the flight, though she slept the duration of it. “Mulder, you can come and sit on the bed next to me, I’m not going to bite,” she informed with a smile, patting the empty space of bed next to her. Mulder hesitated. The two of them had been in an odd space recently. Yet another reason for him to book a motel. He had finally come to terms with his feelings for her after trying to push them away for years. He loved and cared for her so much and he didn’t want to ruin the relationship they had now. It was too important and he didn’t want to lose her. He was afraid of making his move and having it backfire in his face. There was a part of him, however, that was oh so ready to tell her. Scully, on the other hand, was waiting for him to make a move. Or waiting for herself to make a move at the right moment. She was tired of all the waiting and hesitation. She knew her feelings for her partner, and she knew on some level he had them too. She wanted to take the next step and show him her feelings for him. Inviting him to Christmas was her first and she was ready to take the next.  _ If only he had let himself stay here instead of being so fucking stubborn and over-gentlemanly that he booked a room elsewhere. _

__

__

_ _ Mulder laid himself on the bed next to Scully and closed his eyes as she shifted herself closer to him. With him on his back, arms folded across his chest, she rolled to her side and inched even closer. “Mulder,” she whispered, “Are you awake?” The silence and stillness of the room made her sigh heavily. She rested her hand on his chest and moved until she was right against him. She knew he was probably exhausted and she, too, was exhausted herself. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back into a slumber, her hand still resting lovingly on his chest. 

__

__

She awoke a few hours later to Mulder’s small, throaty snores. Glancing to her right she could see that he had rolled himself onto his side and that he was hugging her. She could feel his warmth encompassing her body. Her head rested gently on his left arm and his right one had pulled her up to cradle her in his arms. She also found one of her legs thrown slightly over his hip. They had never been closer. She let out a breathy hum just as his eyes fluttered open. “Good morning,” he smiled, “What time is it?” “Um, I’m not sure,” Scully responded, slightly taken aback by his cool demeanor. She pulled him in closer and he kissed the top of her head. “This is nice,” she said brightly. “Mhmm,” he responded, nuzzling his nose into her hair. They both stayed there in silence, not wanting to break their embrace. Mulder stroked her back and planted her head with more kisses. “Mulder?” “Yeah, Scully?” She arched her body so that she was now looking him in the eyes. “I…” she trailed off, putting her hand up to his face and stroking his cheek, not even knowing how to start her sentence. “Me too,” he whispered, watching tears swell up in Scully’s eyes. They seemed to communicate without even having to speak words. She pulled herself back into him and kissed him firmly on the lips. He grabbed the small of her back and pulled her in as close as he could, as tears began to fill his eyes, too, in response. The kiss lasted only a few moments and then Mulder locked his forehead onto hers. Tears falling down their cheeks as they shared each other's company in blissful conjunction. They still didn’t feel the need for words. Or maybe words just seemed too insignificant and meaningless in expressing how they truly felt. A few more moments passed and they heard the front door fly open. They peeled themselves from the bed, remembering the bedroom door was wide open, and Mulder quickly planted another soft kiss onto Scully’s lips. She smiled as they left the room together to see what all the commotion was all about. 

__

__

“Snowed in?!” Mulder whispered loudly to Scully later that night after they were alone again. “But this is San Diego!” he cried, shaking his head. They sat in the living room, glancing out the window as they watched the blizzard build before them. Apparently, right after they got there, a storm broke through and it hadn’t stopped. Scully’s family was barely able to get a dinky little tree before having to head back home. Most of the roads were already shutting down and the weather forecast said it wasn’t letting up. “Must be an X-file,” Scully laughed, partly amused at the fact that it was snowing, but mostly excited about the fact that Mulder had to stay the night. “But the chulapa monster,” Mulder groaned. “The chupa-what?” she hesitated to ask. “The chulapa monster! The history of the chulapa dates back several decades. Even though there are very few witnesses who claim to have actually seen the creature, many have claimed to hear its cry in the dead of night. The few who have claimed to bare witness to the monster describe it as being almost completely hairless, with large fangs, long legs in the back and small legs in the front. Many locals in the San Diego area seem to think it may be a pack animal rather than an individual anomaly and that perhaps they drag their victim back to their lair, possibly explaining why little evidence is found concerning the missing people,” he explained, going off on one of his long tangents. “Missing people?” “Yes, Scully, missing people, that’s what I was out here wanting to investigate.” “Mulder, you really think there is a large rodent-like creature preying on humans and terrorizing the city? That is highly improbable, impossible even,” she argued, “besides, we are snowed in for who knows how long so you aren’t going anywhere.” “You’re right, Scully,” he sighed with defeat knowing damn well he couldn’t go anywhere in this blizzard. “Well, on the bright side, at least I am stuck here with you,” he said, smirking in Scully’s direction. She bit her lip and smiled back, locking eyes with Mulder before being ushered into the dining room for Christmas Eve dinner. 

__

__

They had eaten Christmas dinner with Scully’s family, helped decorate the tree, listened to some Christmas music and downed a lot ( _ a lot _ ) of eggnog before settling off to bed. Mulder was nicely informed to sleep on the couch and he respectfully obeyed. Once he knew everyone was asleep, however, he grabbed a small gift from his bag and made his way to Scully’s room. He knocked quietly and heard a soft voice invite him in. “Scully?” he asked, secretly placing the gift on a nearby dresser as he tried to let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. “I’m here, Mulder,” she called out, a seductive tone lingering in her words. After his eyes quickly adjusted, Mulder looked to find his partner lounging on the bed. She wore a red satin bralette with white lace trim and matching panties. “Oh my god, Scully…” he trailed, not believing the image he was seeing before him. She stood up off the bed and walked slowly towards him, stretching her arms out to grab his hands and take them into hers. “Mulder,” she paused, looking him lovingly in the eyes. Before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her against his throbbing body as he kissed her. Scully opened her mouth, inviting Mulder in as he grazed his tongue against hers. She reached down and felt his bulging erection through his pajama bottoms, “Oh,” she sighed, feeling his size and longing to feel it inside of her. She removed her hand and put them both around the back of his neck, intertwining her fingers for support as she jumped up into his arms. Her hot sex jolting against his. Mulder turned and pinned himself against the wall, grabbing her ass as she ground her cunt against his cock. “God, Scully!” he yelled. “Shhh,” she hissed lightly, placing one of her hands on top of his mouth as he flicked his tongue between two of her fingers; teasing her. A groan escaped from her lips as she removed her hand from his face and returned it to the back of his neck. “Mulder, I want you to fuck me. Please, Mulder,” she whimpered, returning her body to grinding against his. He walked to the bed and let himself fall on top of her as he reached his hands under her bra, feeling her perky breasts heave beneath him. “Yes, Mulder, please,” she begged again, arching her back. “Fuck,” he whispered. He was still in complete awe. He sat up and ripped off his shirt, revealing the toned muscles of his sweaty body. Then he removed his pants and lay back on top of Scully. He paused for a brief moment just to look into her eyes, like he was asking permission one more time, to make sure this is what she really wanted. She smiled and bit her lip as she nodded her head yes. He kissed her once briefly and then looked into her eyes again. “I love you, Scully,” he expressed with a smile. “I love you too Mulder,” she said as she matched his smile and then pulled him in for a kiss. He worked his lips down to her neck as he traced his fingers first to her breasts and then down her stomach. Making her wet pussy his ultimate target. He teased the lace outline of her panties as she hummed her approval, before letting one of his fingers find their way through her auburn curls and onto her throbbing clit. “Mmmmm,” she moaned as he circled his finger faster and harder on her beating bundle. “Mulder, I need you inside me. Now!” she cried, wanting to get right to the punch. He smiled at her authoritarian demeanor. He expected no less from her. He jumped off the bed and shed his boxers, earning a gleeful look as Scully gazed upon his towering penis. “Oh, Mulder,” she gasped, “you've been keeping  _ that  _ away from me this  _ whole _ time?” “Do you want it, Scully?” he asked teasingly. “Fuck. Yes!” He crawled onto the bed and slid her dampened panties off and then removed her bra. She lie there completely naked and trusting, waiting for him to enter her. He used two fingers and pushed them inside of her and she groaned for more. He moved to kiss her lips some more as she took his shaft in her hand, stroking it up and down. He looked down and moaned as she licked her hand and returned it to his member, moistening it before inching it closer to her dripping entrance. She shimmied her hips down and began to slowly put his tip inside of her. They both moaned heavily at their shared pleasure. She kept guiding him inside her until his base met her labia and all nine inches of him were inside of her. Mulder gently began to thrust, creating the perfect rhythm until he knew she was okay, and then began to pound into her even harder. “Ye-es, Mul-der, ye-essss,” she wailed quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping family upstairs. “God you feel so good, Scully,” Mulder replied, trying not to bust his load just yet. He sat up a little higher and grabbed her hips for support as he got more encouraging words from her. He licked his thumb and circled her clit. He wanted to see her come more than he wanted to feel  _ himself _ come. With Mulder in all the right places, Scully found her orgasm building fast. “Oh, fuck I’m coming,” she wailed, as her body began to spasm and her legs began to shake. Mulder sped up his thrusting and pulled her feet to his chest after she finished her orgasm, making his cock slide deeper into her. He could feel himself on the brink of his own orgasm, and she could feel it too as he grew even bigger inside of her. She lowered her legs and pulled him down so their chests were touching, and then kissed him lovingly until she could hear him cry out from his own release. They kept still, intertwined with one another, dripping with sweat and gasping for air to return to their lungs. “I love you, Mulder.” “I love you too, Scully.”

__

__

They cleaned themselves up and returned to Scully’s room. Mulder wearing only his pants and Scully wearing only Mulder’s shirt. “I have something for you,” he admitted, grabbing the gift he stashed on the dresser. “Me too,” she smiled, grabbing a neatly wrapped box from her luggage and meeting him on the bed. “You mean besides the amazing sex you just gave me? Because I don’t think that gift can ever be topped,” he said and she laughed. Putting her hand on his chest and kissing him softly she whispered, “Merry Christmas, Mulder.” “Merry Christmas, Scully.”

__


End file.
